KHR! Momotaro edition
by Sora Ai-chan
Summary: Hibari tidak pernah menyangka dia akan jadi seperti ini. Tugasnya adalah membasmi Setan. Itu sudah ditakdirkan. Tapi... OOC, bad ending. Review please.
1. Chapter 1

KHR! Folk Tales

Dongeng sebelum tidur versi para chara KHR! Ada dongeng yang kau suka and ingin anggota-anggota KHR! Ber-role play-ria di sana? Beritahukan padaku dan akan kucoba tuliskan untuk kalian XD

Well,untuk starter, bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan... Momotaro?

**WARNING:**OOC,HINT OF 1827 and maybe other pairings,gaje

**DISCLAIMER:**I own neither KHR! nor Momotaro cast XD I just own my little story down here~

* * *

Ai-chan : haii!selamat datang di studio Ai! Disini aku akan menemani kalian readers bersama dengan KHR! Cast yang sudah dengan sengaja kupanggil dengan susah payah dari Namimori menggunakan mesin perpindahan dimensi!

Oh lihat!itu Tsuna-kun datang!...bersama Reborn-san.

Tsuna : D-Dimana ini?ini bukan di kelas?

Reborn: ...jawab dimana ini atau kutembak kau *mengarahkan pistol pada Ai*

Ai-chan : What the *beep*! Reborn-san!kita sudah pernah membahas ini sebelumnya di telepon! Ini bisa menjadi *bisik-bisik*..bagi Tsuna!

Reborn:...*berpikir*.. -Tsuna,lakukan semua yang dia *menunjuk ai* suruh.

Tsuna : E-EEHH?Ke-kenap- *lubang bekas tembakan muncul di sebelah kepalanya sekitar 10 mili ke kanan* .. Baik...

setelah itu anggota KHR! lainnya muncul dan sehabis sebuah tembakan yang dilancarkan oleh Reborn dan beberapa janji-janji pertarungan, kupersembahkan *drumrolls*... _**MOMOTARO!(KHR!Version)**_

Alkisah, di suatu desa terpencil bernama Namimori di kaki gunung, tinggallah sepasang kakek nenek yang sudah tua dan nggak punya anak. Suatu hari waktu sang nenek sedang mencuci di sungai, dia menemukan buah persik yang terapung.

Ryohei(Aka nenek) : Kakek!Aku menemukan buah persik TO THE EXTREME! *melambai lambaikan buah persik*

Maaf,cut maaf disini Ryohei menjadi nenek karena...umm...aku ingin coba dia ber-cross-dress?

Kyoko(aka kakek):Ayo kita belah,**_kak_**!

Ai:whoa-whoa!cut lagi!Kyoko-chan,saat ini kakakmu Ryohei adalah istrimu oke? Jadi jangan panggil dia kakak!

Kyoko: ah,maaf...

Ai:tidak apa-apa,**_darling_** *mengibaskan tangan untuk memperjelas maksud*

Kyoko:*tersipu*

Tsuna: *berpikir* K-Kyoko chan... dia pergi ke wilayah lesbian..*go sulking in the corner*

Anyway,ayo kita lanjutkan ceritanya!

Waktu nenek mau membelah buah persik itu jadi 2 bagian, dia menemukan seorang bayi kecil di dalam buah persik itu.

Hibari(bayi):kenapa aku harus melakukan ini?

Ai: Karena kalau kau menolak aku akan mengebom Namimori dengan menggunakan bom atom yang daya ledaknya sudah kukalikan 10 kali lipat. Sekarang,pergi!

Hibari:...lihat saja nanti.

Bayi itu mereka beri nama Momotaro,karena ia muncul dari dalam buah tumbuh menjadi anak yang nakal dan seringkali dia pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan kotor dan terluka. Walaupun begitu, kakek dan nenek itu tetap merawatnya dengan baik, memandikan dan merawat lukanya. Perlakuan kakek dan nenek yang baik perlahan-lahan merubah sifat Momotaro menjadi lebih baik dan membuatnya tumbuh menjadi remaja yang bisa diandalkan.

Ai: Well,kalau seorang remaja yang terus menerus cemberut dan selalu berkata **_"kamikorosu"_** pada orang orang yang **_'nyaris' _**tidak bersalah adalah pengertian kalian tentang remaja yang bisa diandalkan,itulah dia.

Hibari: Diamlah.

Ai: Kenapa?hei, aku punya ini *menunjukkan kaset yang berlabel "Saat-saat memalukan Hibari K."*

Hibari:*pucat*

Ai:Whoa,wajahnya langsung pucat.I'm the king of juga bahkan bisa membuat Gokudera diam dari tadi di !

Gokudera:*mengeluarkan dinamit*Hei,perempuan!Kalau kau terus begitu aku akan–

Ai: *mengeluarkan kaset berlabel "Gokudera's first Date* Akan APA,HAH?

Gokudera:Akan..aku akan pergi mengepel lantai studio... *mengambil ember dan kain pel*

Ai: BAGUS. *menyimpan kaset*

Khr! Cast:*berpikir* wanita ini...sadis..

Ai: Hei hei! Kita masih punya cerita momotaro untuk di selesaikan!ayo konsentrasi!tidak ada lagi pengalihan topik!

Khr! Cast:*berpikir* KAU yang dari tadi mengalihkan topik...

Anyway,ayo kembali ke momotaro!

Hibari:Kakek, nenek, saya akan pergi untuk membasmi siapkan perbekalannya.

Tiba-tiba Nenek tersadar oleh suara Momotaro yang keras ini.

Ryohei:Oke-oke pergilah nak TO THE EXTREME!JANGAN KALAH!

saja,Kau pikir aku siapa?

Ai:Momotaro yang sombong...

Hibari: *menatap tajam*

Pada masa itu, para raksasa yang menakutkan sering muncul di desa dan melakukan berbagai kejahatan seperti merampok barang-barang, menculik orang-orang, dan sebagainya. Mereka menyusahkan orang-orang di desa.

Momotaro tidak dapat menahan diri setelah mengetahui hal dan nenek menyiapkan **_kibidango_**, yaitu sejenis onde-onde, serta pakaian bagus untuk Momotaro yang mereka sayangi.

Ai: Sebenarnya,menurutku Momotaro bukannya tidak tahan mengetahui orang-orang di desa menderita,tapi dia tidak terima Namimori dihancurkan.

Hibari: DIAMLAH!

Ai: JANGAN MEMERINTAHKU!Aku bisa saja langsung mentransfer isi kaset ini ke laptop kecilku dan *ufufu* rahasia kecilmu *ufufu* akan langsung tersebar!

Hibari: ... *menahan amarah*

Tsuna: Dia menakutkan...

Ai: SIAPA?

Tsuna: H–HIEEE!TIDAK!Maafkan aku! *kabur ke belakang Yamamoto

Gokudera: Juudaime!Jangan takut pada perempuan itu!*berbisik*dan kenapa dia sembunyi di belakang baseball-idiot itu...*berbisik*

Yamamoto: Ahahaha...

Ai: Aku harus pergi ke kantorku atau aku akan meledak sekarang..lanjutkan show ini sendiri sementara aku pergi *menunjuk Yamamoto*

Yamamoto: Eh?Ahahaha...Kalau begitu,ayo kita lanjutkan..

Akhirnya tibalah hari keberangkatan Momotaro. Momotaro mengenakan pakaian bagus yang dibuatkan kakek dan meletakkan bungkusan onde-onde yang dibuatkan nenek di pinggangnya. Kakek dan nenek merasa cemas. Namun, Momotaro justru berangkat dari rumah dengan penuh semangat...*menoleh ke arah Hibari*

Hibari:*bisik-bisik* Setan-setan itu...lihat saja...akan ku-kamikorosu mereka...*bisik-bisik*

**_Ya,dia sangat bersemangat._**

Kyoko:Baik-baik selalu ya!

Ryohei:Kembalilah dengan EXTREME!

Kakek dan nenek mengantarkan Momotaro akhirnya mulai menangis. Sementara itu, Momotaro terus menuju pulau raksasa tanpa menyadari kekhawatiran kakek dan nenek.

* * *

-TBC-

Reviewnya kutunggu ^w^

Saran dan kritik SANGAT boleh tapi no flame ya :D

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnyaa…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Dongeng sebelum tidur versi para chara KHR! Ada dongeng yang kau suka and ingin anggota-anggota KHR! Ber-role play-ria di sana? Beritahukan padaku dan akan kucoba tuliskan untuk kalian XD _**Hibari and Tsuna will always be the main characters**_

**Momotaro Chappy 2**

**WARNING:**OOC,HINT OF 1827 and maybe other pairings

**DISCLAIMER:**I own neither KHR! nor Momotaro cast XD I just own my little story down here~

Ai: Well disini Ai-chan lagii! Ah,Bahagianya kembali ke studio setelah istirahat yang melibatkan menonton 12 episode anime sambil makan es krim vanilla. *mengenang*

Gokudera:Seharusnya kau tidak usah kembali sekalian,perempuan.

Ai:HEH?Apa kau bilang? *menatap tajam* Jangan lupa, aku masih punya ini..uhehehe... *menunjukkan kaset*

Tsuna:G-Gokudera kun~

Gokudera:*Mundur beberapa langkah* lihat...saja nanti...

Ai: Ya ya, kita lihat nanti sekitar 100 tahun lagi.*mengibaskan tangan dengan indikasi mengusir*

Mukuro: Kufufufu... Bukankah seharusnya kau melanjutkan show?

Ai:Oh ya!Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku,Mukuro~

Mukuro:Apa itu berarti aku boleh pergi?

Ai:Tidak. *berpaling* Ayo kita lanjutkan shownya!

Setelah beberapa iklan dan lagu pembukaan,ini lah dia.. *drumrolls* _**KHR! FOLK TALES!(MOMOTARO EDITION)**_

Nah,Ada dimana kita terakhir?Ohya...Di tengah jalan, seekor anjing muncul dan menyapa Momotaro.

Gokudera:*bisik bisik*_**Tuan**_, bolehkah saya minta sebutir onde-onde di pinggangmu? Kalau _**Tuan**_ memberi, saya akan menjadi pengikut _**Tuan**__**.**_*bisik bisik*Hei Perempuan! Haruskah aku memanggilnya Tuan?Tidak boleh _**'skylark'**_ atau sejenisnya?

Ai: Tidak,ya dan TIDAK! **Tidak** untuk memanggilku _**'perempuan'**_ , **ya** kau harus memanggilnya **TUAN** dan **tidak** kau tidak boleh memanggilnya dengan nama panggilan buatanmu sendiri.

Gokudera: Tapi itu bukan nama panggilan buatanku!

Ai: Benarkah? Oh penting jangan saling memanggil dengan nama panggilan– Hibari-san!Tonfa dilarang disini! Reborn! lakukan sesuatu!

Reborn:*membisikkan sesuatu pada Gokudera dan Hibari*

Gokudera dan Hibari:...deal.

Ai:Kau membuatku yang kau katakan pada mereka?

Reborn:Aku bilang pada Hibari kalau dia menurut Tsuna akan melawannya sekuat tenaga dalam mode HDW.

Tsuna:H-HIEEEE!K-KENAPA AKU!

Ai: *cuek* kalau Gokudera?

Reborn:*cuek juga* Aku bilang kalau dia menurut dia boleh menginap di rumah Tsuna dan Tsuna akan mengakuinya jadi tangan kanan nya.

Ai: *mengangguk angguk* oh...begitu...

Tsuna: *menarik narik rambutnya*KENAPA AKU LAGI!Dan kenapa kau tidak memakai kaset yang kau bangga-banggakan itu,Ai-chan?

Ai:*berpikir*...Kaset...? *menepuk tangan* OH YA!Aku punya kaset itu!Kenapa tidak terpikir tadi ya?

Gokudera: Karena kau bodoh.

Ai: Satu kata yang jelek lagi tentangku dan akan kusebarkan video ini di youtube ,_**Gokudera-KUN.**_*mengeluarkan kaset berlabel "Masa-masa kecil Tsuna"*

Tsuna:Jangan memblack-mail orang menggunakan bahan blackmain yang bukan milik orang ITUU!

Ai:*cuek* bagaimana,hah? *memainkan kaset*

Tsuna: Gokudera-kun~ Tolonglahh! *air mata mulai mengalir*

Gokudera: Che. ini demi juudaime.

Ai: Nah, senang,semua setuju kita lanjutkan shownya sekarang?

KHR! Cast: *mengangguk setuju*

Jadi...Anjing itu menerima onde-onde dan menjadi pengikut Momotaro. Setelah beberapa saat, muncullah seekor monyet.

Mukuro: Kufufufu...Tuan Momotaro, bolehkah saya mem-possess anda? Kalau boleh, saya akan― *menerima pukulan keras di kepala*

Ai(pelaku pemukulan): JANGAN KELUAR DARI SKRIPSI! KAU KEPALA NANAS!Ingin ini disebarkan,hah?HAH? *mengeluarkan kaset berlabel "Mukuro's days with his pineapple garden"*

KHR! Cast: *sweatdrop*

Mukuro: NOOOOO!HENTIKAN DIAA!

Ai: *mentransfer ke youtube* Terlambat.

Mukuro:*sulking in the corner*

KHR!Cast:*berpikir*Somehow...aku merasa kasihan pada Mukuro...**dia(Ai)** memang sadis..**terlalu** sadis..

Mari kita bilang saja kalau Monyet itu juga menerima onde-onde dan menjadi pengikut Momotaro_. __Mohon maaf,karena si monyet sedang mengalami depresi berat,dia tidak bisa ikut di dalam show untuk sementara._Kemudian, datanglah burung pegar. Ia mengatakan hal yang sama.

Yamamoto:Ahahaha...Tuan Momotaro, bolehkah saya minta sebutir onde-onde di pinggangmu? Kalau Tuan memberi, saya akan menjadi pengikut Tuan.

Ai: Akhirnya ada yang memainkan perannya dengan benar!

Yamamoto: *tersenyum* Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian,Ai-chan~

Ai: D-dia...keren sekalii! *faints*

_**Maaf,Ai harus pergi dikarenakan masuk rumah sakit karena kehabisan to story.**_

Burung pegar itu juga menerima onde-onde dan menjadi pengikut Momotaro.

Momotaro pun melanjutkan perjalanan ditemani anjing, monyet, dan burung pegar.

Yeah yeah I've done chappy 2!

Maaf aneh and gaje abis )):

Dikarenakan aku nulis di rumah sakit lagi kena DB nih T^T

**Review please! ****I'll give you some chocolate bon-bon if you do *puppy eyes***

Saran dan kritik SANGAT boleh tapi no flame ya :D

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnyaa…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:**Dongeng sebelum tidur versi para chara KHR! Ada dongeng yang kau suka and ingin anggota-anggota KHR! Ber-role play-ria di sana? Beritahukan padaku dan akan kucoba tuliskan untuk kalian XD disini main character akan selalu menjadi Tsuna dan Hibari!

**Momotaro Chappy 3**

**WARNING**:OOC,HINT OF 1827 and maybe other pairings

**DISCLAIMER:**I own neither KHR! nor Momotaro cast XD I just own my little story down here~

**A/N:**Karena sepertinya format yang kupakai di 2 chapter lalu tidak memberiku banyak review, aku akan mengubahnya menjadi bentuk cerita biasa untuk melihat apa review yang kudapat akan bertambah banyak! ^v^

**Manusia:**Trims untuk reviewnya! Akan kucoba update sesering mungkin!Akan kubuat fic untuk Dongeng Putri Duyung setelah Momotaro. X3

_**Midori tanabiku namimori no**_

_**Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii**_

_**Itsumo kawaranu**_

_**Sukoyaka kenage**_

_**Aah, tomo ni utaou**_

_**Namimori chuu**_

_**Asa tsuyu kagayaku namimori no**_

_**Heihei bonbon nami de ii**_

_**Itsumo kiowanu**_

_**Sukoyaka kenage**_

_**Hahaa, tomo ni waraou**_

_**Namimori chuu**_

_**Kimi to boku to de namimori no**_

_**Atarimae taru nami de ii**_

_**Itsumo issho ni**_

_**Sukoyaka kenage**_

_**Aah, tomo ni ayumou**_

_**Namimori chuu**_

Begitulah nyanyian yang diulang-ulang oleh Momotaro dan kelompoknya sepanjang jalan.

Setelah melewati padang dan gunung, tibalah Momotaro dan rombongannya di pantai. Momotaro menyuruh monyet mencarikan perahu untuk mereka pergi ke pulau raksasa. Monyet menolak dengan tegas berkata pada Momotaro,"kufufufu...carilah sendiri,_**Momo-chan.."**_.Yang mengakibatkan Monyet _di 'gigit sampai mati'_ oleh ,Monyet masih hidup!

_Bukan berarti aku mengharapkan kau mati lho,Monyet *peace*_

sedikit '_**bujukan**_' dari Momotaro,Monyet mau mencarikan perahu untuk perjalanan membayar seorang nelayan yang malang dengan menggunakan uang yang dia buat dari saja uang itu langsung lenyap tepat setelah mereka berlayar pergi,meninggalkan nelayan itu marah-marah dan merutuki nasibnya.

_Saranku,pak nelayan yang baik,jangan pernah percaya pada monyet yang membawa uang yang luar biasa banyak._

Setelah Momotaro dan kawan-kawannya naik perahu, mereka mulai mendayung dengan bahu-membahu. _Well,_tepatnya Momotaro memaksa burung pegar dan anjing memutuskan untuk naik ke atas menara pengamat dan menolak turun sampai pulau raksasa terlihat.

_Trauma setalah di serang habis-habisan sampai babak belur oleh Momotaro,kalau kau tanya aku._

_**Tu, wa, ga! Tu, wa, ga! **_

_**Samudera yang luas, dunia yang menghampar.**_

_**Membawa mimpi yang besar.**_

_**Tu, wa, ga! **_

Demikianlah, selama beberapa hari mereka terus mengarungi lautan.Ditemani puisi yang dibuat oleh Burung Pegar(aka Yamamoto).Akhirnya tibalah mereka di pulau raksasa. Pulau yang mereka tuju adalah pulau gunung batu yang menonjol di tengah lautan.  
Burung pegar terbang untuk melakukan pengintaian."Kalau kau tertangkap,akan ku-kamikorosu kau," kata Momotaro memberi semangat..Burung Pegar menatap Anjing,meminta sedikit kata-kata penyemangat. Anjing menatapnya balik dan berkata,"mati saja kau." Monyet masih menolak pergilah Burung Pegar,dengan hati yang berat_._

_Awww jangan menangis,Yama-chan.. Ai akan selalu ada di sini untukmu!_

Perahu merapat ke pulau dengan hati-hati. Akhirnya, Momotaro dan kawan-kawan pun mendarat di pulau! Tak lama kemudian burung pegar kembali."Momotaro-san,Para raksasa sedang berpesta pora dengan minuman keras," katanya. "Kalau begitu kita serang mereka sekarang juga,"perintah Momotaro. "Apa tidak lebih baik kita serang mereka besok?"tanya Anjing. "Kau berani memerintahku?"tanya Momotaro dingin. "Well, aku hanya memberi kau begitu sombongnya,lebih baik kau tidak usah jadi pemimpin!" balas Anjing."Kau mau kita tentukan siapa yang pantas jadi pemimpin sekarang?Biar ku- kamikorosu kau," tantang Momotaro."Ayo siapa taku―"

"Maa..maa..kalau kita tidak bergerak sekarang,para raksasa itu akan sadar dari rasa mabuk mereka," kata Burung Pegar menengahi."Kufufufu..kalau menurutku,lebih baik kita biarkan saja mereka berdua bertengkar sampai mati.." tambah Monyet memanas-manasi. Momotaro dan Anjing mendengus kesal dan mencoba mengembalikan fokus mereka ke tugas di depan yang sudah menanti.

Momotaro dkk berangkat menuju pintu gerbang raksasa. Tetapi pintu gerbang itu tertutup erat, tidak bisa dibuka sama sekali.  
"Serahkan saja padaku, ini mudah saja," kata monyet. Monyet membuat kopian dirinya dari kabut dan menyuruh kopian dirinya itu melompati pintu gerbang, dan membuka kuncinya dari dalam. Momotaro membuka pintu gerbang itu. Ternyata para raksasa sedang berpesta pora dengan minuman keras. Mereka tercengang atas kemunculan mendadak Momotaro dan kawan-kawannya.

"Aku adalah Momotaro yang paling kuat di Jepang! Aku datang untuk menaklukkan para raksasa!Kalian semua kutahan karena telah menganggu ketenangan Namimori." Kata Momotaro.  
Raksasa-raksasa itu kaget dan matanya berputar-putar. Di atas kepala para raksasa yang terheran-heran, anjing menggonggong, monyet menguik, dan burung pegar berkoak. Hewan-hewan itu menggigit, mencakar, dan mematuk. Momotaro yang kaut terus-menerus memukul. Betapa kuatnya!  
Oh, para raksasa terkaget-kaget. Terdengar hiruk pikuk. Dan, muncullah si pemimpin raksasa.

"A-Ano.. maaf,bisakah kalian tidak ribut..? Aku―"pemimpin raksasa itu mencoba menenangkan hiruk maju ke depan dan mengarahkan tonfanya pada pemimpin raksasa itu."Dan siapakah kau?"tanyanya dengan nada memerintah."A-Ah..A-Aku...Aku Tsunayoshi Sawada,yoroshiku.."kata Tsunayoshi malu-malu.

_Tsunayoshi Sawada?Inikah pemimpin dari para raksasa tadi?Dia..terlihat..jujur saja,dia terlihat sangat lemah..._begitu pikir Momotaro.

"M-Maaf,kau siapa..?" tanya Tsuna. "Aku tidak merasa punya kewajiban untuk memperkenalkan diriku padamu,herbivore,"jawab ,Anjing sepertinya menaruh perhatian khusus pada Tsuna si pemimpin raksasa,karena dia duduk di samping Tsuna sekarang. "Aku bersumpah akan melindungi juudaime!"teriaknya.

_ Anjing itu berkhianat._ Pikirnya kesal._Tapi..pemimpin para raksasa itu memang terlihat imut dengan penampilannya saat ini..._Tsuna memakai kaus bergambar beruang yang sedikit kebesaran dan celana selutut yang yang terlihat setengah mengantuk dan rambutnya yang acak-acakan mengindikasikan dia baru saja bangun dari tidak bisa menahan rasa yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam berkata pada Tsuna,"kalau kau pergi denganku,aku akan meninggalkan anak-anak buahmu dan pergi dengan tenang." Tsuna yang masih mengantuk hanya setengah mendengarkan,jadi dia mengangguk menyeringai dan dalam sekian detik,dia merenggut Tsuna dan pergi dari pulau sepertinya langsung sadar dari kondisi setengah tidurnya karena ia langsung berteriak," E-Ehh?kemana kau mau membawaku pergi?" "Kau setuju untuk pergi denganku dengan syarat aku akan pergi meninggalkan anak buahmu dan pulau ini dengan tenang,"jawab Momotaro dengan nada kemenangan."Kau sekarang milikku," berusaha menyerap apa yang terjadi dan pada saat dia akhirnya mengerti,sudah dibawa pergi oleh Monyet menjadikan pulau raksasa sebagai tempat kediamannya,dan anjing kembali ke desa tempat momotaro tinggal dan menunggu kembalinya momotaro dan Tsuna dengan setia.

"H-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"begitulah teriakan terakhir Tsuna yang terdengar...

**A/N: **Oke aku tahu ini seper duper aneh..maaff! aku tidak bisa menemukan ending yang cocok karena aku khawatir Hibari akan jadi terlalu OOC...

Oh ya,benar-benar maaf tapi kalau aku tidak mendapat lebih dari 15 review totalnya untuk 3 chapter ini aku rasa fic ini bisa dibilang gagal,dan akan kutinggalkan.. maafkan aku!karena sebenarnya aku dapat ide untuk Vocaloid fanfic dan itu tidak bisa kukeluarkan dari pikiranku. T^T

Anyway,**Please Review! *puppy eyes***


End file.
